Dare You To Move
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] Idea is inspired from a fic by LainIris. I hope she doesn’t mind :. Draco is in love with Blaise. So in love he’ll do anything, even if that includes screwing Potter. HD and DB. Set in sixth year. Warning: Dark story!


**Title: **Dare You To Move

**Summary:** ONEPARTER Idea is inspired from a fic by Lain-Iris. I hope she doesn't mind :). Draco is in love with Blaise. So in love he'll do anything, even if that includes screwing Potter. HD and DB. Set in sixth year.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne own anything. Or something like that. Lol.

* * *

Being the Slytherin Prince wasn't always easy. Being the Slytherin Prince who was in love with his best friend...well that was just plain torture. It was not like Blaise cared for him. He just liked to play around, have some fun. Draco knew that, but every time he fell for it again. The power Blaise held over him was scaring him. Just one look, one twinkle of mischief in those hazel eyes and he'd do anything. Steal food from the kitchens. Granted, that wasn't too hard to do, but still, being out after hours, having to sneak through hallways while that damned Peeves could warn Filch any moment…and don't forget the extra trick Blaise had up his sleeve: a little radio that would play in an annoyingly loud tone so he had to hide in an armour more than once. Feeling the metal against his skin he had sworn to himself that he would never ever do something like this again. He would not give into Blaise, no matter how hot the other boy looked, or how crazy he drove him.

Of course it had only taken a week for Blaise to get Draco to do something stupid again. This time he dared him to go into the Forbidden Forest at night, bringing back a flower that only grew deep inside the woods. Draco had wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He held on to that chance that maybe one day...maybe if he tried hard enough...Blaise would fall in love with him like he had. Maybe Blaise would see that Draco truly would do anything. That he was worth it. He knew deep down that Blaise only regarded Draco as something useful. It was so easy to take advantage of his crush that he couldn't resist. And yet Draco couldn't blame him. Couldn't hate him. He could only be angry with himself for giving in so easily. And every time he vowed that it wouldn't happen again. That this had really been the last time he'd made a fool out of himself in front of the whole school.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Common Room, doing his homework for once, trying to hide from Blaise by looking busy. His blonde hair hid his face from the other students while the flames made him almost look serene. Inside a war was raging. He knew Blaise would come up to him today again. He just knew it. He could feel the raven-haired boy staring at him without looking up, and silently counted the strides it would take him to end up next to him. His hand was scribbling something on the parchment but he could care less what he was writing. The point was to seem busy.

"Malfoy"

Blaise stood next to him, the tone in his voice making it clear that he would not be ignored. Not that Draco ever dared to ignore him. His heart beated furiously as he looked up, trying his best to look calm and unaffected by the presence of the other boy.

"What do you want Zabini? I'm busy"

He knew he'd have to pay dearly for his insubordination later on, but he couldn't let his façade crumble in front of the other Slytherins. To them he still was the Slytherin Prince. Nobody knew how weak he was, how controlled. To everybody else he seemed like he had everything under control. He had power. He wasn't dominated, he had the upper hand. Always. Or so it seemed.

"We need to talk"

Codewords for 'come to my room so I can screw your brains out and slave you around'. Every fibre of his body wanted to scream NO! Wanted to say that he wouldn't do this anymore. Couldn't. That he deserved something better. Wasn't he a Malfoy dammit? Wasn't his family better, wealthier, more powerful than Blaises' family? Why should he submit to his inferior? He clutched his quill firmly, feeling the numbing sensation as the blood drained from his fingers.

"As I said, I'm busy..."

Uhoh. Blaise would not be amused. Definitely not be amused. He heard a low growl in the other boys' throat and shuddered involuntarily. Part of him got aroused by the sound, by the way the tall boy leaned over to him as to whisper something in his ear. Instead he bit down on Draco's neck. Hard. Draco did everything he could to suppress a gasp. The stinging sensation slowly made way for another, way more pleasant, feeling as Blaise licked the spot he had just bitten. His whole skin started humming and his heart sped up even more. He wanted this. But he did not want to want this! He did not want to feel aroused by the thought of Blaise abusing him (because really, wasn't that what it was? Taking advantage of him at the least) and then dumping him like trash until he got horny again.

"It's urgent"

His voice still whispered in that fake friendly tone. Draco had already submitted by putting down the quill and Blaise smirked. He pretended to read something Draco had written down – in case the other students were looking – and whispered something in Draco's ear before walking off to his dormitory.

Draco hated himself as he stood up. Hated more and more of himself with every step he took towards the dormitory. His fists were clenched, his nails digging into his skin until he was bleeding, and still his feet carried him towards his punishment. His lover. His everything. The one who had the power to destroy him and used it with a smirk.

_The way you crave me is disgusting Malfoy._

It was true. How could he love someone and hate him for the things he was doing at the same time? How could he crave the kisses, the sex, when part of him felt like it was forced upon him. Every time he went to Blaises' bed he felt disgusted with himself, vowed himself that he wouldn't submit, wouldn't like it. Wouldn't...beg.

He swallowed before pushing the curtain aside and lowering himself onto Blaises' bed, his eyes cast towards the ground. He could feel Blaise smirking before leaning over to him. Draco held his breath and closed his eyes, only to hear the curtains getting shut.

"Really Malfoy, you're pathetic"

Blaise said cruelly, before casting a silencing charm. And a lockingcharm just in case anybody went looking for them. Draco hadn't moved, his limbs feeling numb. He loved him. How could he love someone that cruel?

He gasped when a tongue licked the most sensitive spot in his neck, and two strong hands pushed him down into a lying position. He kept his eyes firmly closed, the only movement a small fluttering of his eyelashes and a whimper as Blaise started sucking his neck.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

Nothing's stopping you so please release me 

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

"Undress" 

Blaise ordered after he was satisfied with Draco's whimpering. Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position and obediently began unbuttoning his shirt, trying not to think, not to feel. He wouldn't beg this time. He would just...submit. His fingers were trembling, his eyes still closed as he feared to see the mingle of lust and disgust on Blaises' face. He discarded his shirt, slowly letting his hands wander towards the zipper of his jeans, pretending it were Blaises' fingers helping him get rid of his clothing. Pretending Blaise actually cared for him, that this wasn't some obligatory shag because he needed to release his pent up sexual frustration.

"Faster"

Blaise demanded while recommencing his ministrations to Draco's body, which really didn't make it any easier to shed his clothing. He grinned, licking Draco's neck and allowing one small kiss on his lips. Immediately Draco remembered why this was all worth it. That taste. That damn addictive taste. Oh and don't forget the incredibly sexy way Blaise could kiss someone. He stopped fighting his head and continued to undress as quick as possible while Blaise did his best to drive him insane. It would be alright, he tried to tell himself, as long as he wouldn't beg.

After he had finally disposed himself of his clothes he looked at Blaise, unsure what the dark-haired boy would want him to do next. Blaise smirked, obviously satisfied with the obedient behaviour his lover had shown him so far. Draco knew that smirk. It meant he would get a reward. His eyes lit up as he eagerly made a move towards the other boy. Blaises' smirk turned into a cold chuckle.

"Really Malfoy"

He drawled, his eyes travelling over the naked form before him.

"Do you really want your father to know that you're a spineless repulsive fag?"

Draco lowered his eyes again, shaking with need and his own revulsion of that need.

"I'm...I'm not"

He tried to defend himself hoarsely. Blaise merely sniggered.

"Not spineless? Not repulsive?"

"Not a fag"

Draco mumbled softly. Everything else was true. Blaise said it. It had to be true.

Blaise sighed, shaking his head.

"Really, why anyone would want you is beyond imagination...I'm doing you a favour...at least this way you get shagged once in a while."

Draco didn't reply to this, as it was something Blaise had often said to him. It didn't matter. Even if anybody else had wanted him, Blaise still would be the only one for him. He didn't dare to look up anymore, by now too confused to still know what would anger his lover.

Suddenly Blaises' lips were on his and he forgot everything but how to respond to the kiss. There was no hugging, no cuddling, just hands wandering, roaming over each others' bodies. All simply intended to increase pleasure. Blaise bit down on his lip, hard, when Draco made the mistake of lingering his hands in his hair. Muffling a squeal – Blaise did _not_ like him making any sounds except for the small whimpers and moans – he quickly moved his hands downwards, fingering his buttons.

Blaise allowed him to undress him before grabbing Draco's hair fiercely and forcing him to look him in the eye. His lips were swollen and a little drop of blood still lingered on his chin. He moved to lick it before kissing Draco again. As soon as Draco responded however, Blaise pulled back again, smirking at the lustful look in the eyes of the paleskinned Slytherin.

"Do you want me Malfoy?"

Draco knew there was no right answer to this question. He contemplated the consequences of staying silent, but did not want Blaise to stop whatever he was doing. He was torn. How had he ended up being this guy he hardly recognised?

"Yes"

He finally answered, a crimson blush creeping up his cheeks as the only thing that held him back from closing his eyes was the pain.

"Say please"

He had dreaded this moment. Keeping his mouth fiercely shut he tried to ignore the burning sensation in his groin. He could not give in again. He couldn't beg. Wouldn't beg. Hadn't he just promised himself that half an hour ago?

"Please"

He hated himself.

* * *

"Do you want me to fuck you"

The dark tall Slytherin whispered maliciously as the smaller platinum-haired boy writhed underneath him, trying his best to get as close as possible. Draco moaned a little, not really able to say anything right now. As he was yanked up by his hair – and this time was unable to suppress a yelp – he regained his functions.

"Yes"

He answered hoarsely, his hands trying to persuade the other boy to resume their making out.

"Yes Blaise...I want you to fuck me"

He whispered, not caring about the begging anymore. He needed him. Now. Hard. He needed to be reminded why he was doing this.

For one second Blaise seemed to give in, then pulled back and sat himself down against the pillows at the end of his bed. Draco's eyes flew open, watched the other boy confused, wondering why there was suddenly such a distance between them.

"I need you to do something for me Malfoy"

Oh no. No no no no no. Not this again. Not this whole "if you want to fuck me you'll have to –insert something crazy and dangerous here– for me first." He kept silent, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position again, trying to hide his erection, which made Blaise smirk.

"What"

He had to swallow a couple of times before he was able to speak

"What do you want me to do?"

When he had he started to sound so submissive? He shook his head almost invisibly, not wanting to think of such stuff right now. He wanted this. He needed this. Screw the consequences and everything else. He loved Blaise. And one day, somehow, someway, Blaise would love him too. Just see. Wait and see.

"I want you to screw the Golden Boy"

Draco almost fell of the bed. Well that had certainly taken care of his erection. Dumbfounded he stared at his friend. If you could call someone that abused and humiliated you like this a friend.

Blaise was still grinning.

"You heard me Malfoy. I want you to screw the Golden Boy. Little birdie told me he's got a crush on you."

Draco swallowed once again.

"What's the matter Draco?"

Blaises' hand stroked his cheek before lightly slapping him at the same place.

"Won't you do this for me? You want me, right? You'll do anything for me..."

Even though the last sentence wasn't really a question Draco nodded. He would do anything for Blaise. Anything to stay in his good grace. Anything to linger by his side, perhaps get a few kisses and a shag now and then. He did not want to think. Standing up he absentmindedly grabbed his shirt and proceeded to dress himself until he saw the smirk on Blaises' face.

"What?"

He couldn't refrain from asking. It couldn't be that Blaise wanted him to...no...that would be too malicious. Even for him.

"Did I say that you could get dressed?"

Dracos' hands froze in mid-air. He shook his head.

"No...Blaise no...you know I'd do anything..."

Blaise played his last card, an evil smile still lingering on his face.

"If you love me Malfoy...you'll do as I say."

* * *

The sun had already set before Draco returned to the Slytherin Common Room. He felt dirty. Disgusted with himself. Harry had been only too happy to kiss him. It reminded him of himself, of the way he ached for Blaises' kisses. It had almost made him stop. Almost. Thinking of Blaise, of the hell that living without him would be, had made him determined not to let him down. He had whispered sweet nothings in Harry's ear, something, anything that would make Harry willing to believe his change. It had been so easy. Drunken with love his eyes had been. He had closed his eyes and led Harry to the Room of Requirements, all the while kissing him. When he was kissing Harry it wasn't so hard to stop thinking. After all, he was doing Harry a favour, right? Who else would want Harry? And this way he'd finally get a shag. He did not want to remind himself that he was sounding exactly like Blaise.

Nobody knew how he felt. Nobody could ever know. All he had was his pride and not even Blaise could take that from him. He would never allow himself to become less than he deserved to be. He was the Slytherin Prince. Heir to everything and master of everyone. If he would tell anybody of his crush, his suicidal love, his whole kingdom would crumble. He couldn't let that happen. No. Things would be alright as long as he kept silent. When Snape had caught him walking around the school naked he had whispered something about a bet, not fully able to face his Potions Master. Snape had looked into his eyes, stayed silent for a minute or two, and then simply nodded before handing him his cape. Looking back, Snape probably used Legilimency on him. He couldn't really care right now.

As he stepped into the shower – his own shower...oh how he loved being a prefect – he felt the hot water soothing both his aching muscles and his headache. Sometimes he wished he had a Pensieve, so he wouldn't have to have all these confusing thoughts in his mind. He rested his head against the cool tiles, closing his eyes and concentrating on nothing but the feeling of the water running down his body.

Draco had almost started to relax as he felt rather than heard the door open. Sighing, he refused to turn around and acknowledge the raven-haired boy in the shower.

"What do you want Zabini?"

His voice sounded tired.

"Don't you want your reward?"

Blaises' hand touched his chest, teasing his nipples for a second. Draco resisted the urge to swat his hand away and kept leaning into the wall, now just as much for comfort as for support.

"Well?"

Blaises' mouth came up to his ear, before sucking on his earlobe, something he knew drove Draco crazy. Draco shivered, biting back a moan. He wouldn't give Blaise that pleasure. Not right now.

"Turn around and I'll suck you off"

The words sparked an anger inside of him he had never felt before. He did turn around, but instead of submitting to a blowjob he pushed Blaise of off him, anger etched on his otherwise handsome features.

"You think I want this from you? You think I like being humiliated?"

Blaise just stood there, calmly watching him with that ever-present smirk. Draco lifted up his arm to hit the boy, but Blaise grabbed it and roughly pushed him into the wall.

"Yes"

He hissed.

"You do. You want this. You crave this."

"I...I don't..."

It was a feeble voice he spoke in, and neither of them believed the words he had just spoken.

"You love me...you'll do anything"

Blaise said before claiming his mouth. Draco tried to push him away but felt his arms trying to get the other Slytherin closer instead of further away. His traitorous body started reacting to the incredibly sexy way Blaise moved against him. He moaned as Blaise softly bit his nipple before descending even more. Draco wanted to close his eyes and see this sexy sight at the same time. It didn't happen often that Blaise would reward him like this. He had to be very satisfied with his actions indeed.

As Draco felt his member being sucked –hard and fast just as he liked it – he realised that Blaise was right. He would do anything. Anything for more of this heaven. He loved Blaise.

And he hated himself.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Longest one-shot I've ever written! How do you like it?


End file.
